Yoh vs ZekeHao uncut version
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: Parady of my version of how Yoh and ZekeHao fought. Please read and review.


What really happened in the fight between Yoh and Zeek? Well, why don't you find out for yourself.

"Hey Zeek," Yoh yelled with a sword in his hand.

"Damn it! He's here already?" Zeek asked with a donut in his hand. He looked at his watch.

"It's time to end your whole plan without humans," Yoh said.

"Without humans? Are you crazy? I have Morty here to make my plan with one human alive."

Morty said, "What?"

"That's right, little one," Zeek said. "I'm going to make a machine that turns humans into shaman."

"Machine? There's no such thing!" Yoh said.

"Are you sure?" Zeek called out a machine that looks half broken. It comes into the scene balanced with one wheel as a foot.

"It looks like a hunk of metal. It only has one wheel?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, they're still looking for the other three in the garbage dump," Zeek said.

"I am at you're command, Master Zeek," the machine said, but it can't balance, so it falls on top of Zeek.

"Zeek!" the little guy that turns into a sheep said.

But Zeek is really strong, so he picks up the machine (machine saying, "help! No!") and throws it towards the king of spirits.

King of spirits says, "Ow! That hurt!"

"If you want to stop me, then you'll have to go through my final henchman," Zeek said robotically.

"You don't sound like Zeek," yoh said.

"What are you talking about?" Zeek said choppily. "I – am – zeek."

"No you aren't."

"But-yoh…I- am – your- brother," Zeek said. Pow. Pshh…Zeek started to explode from the inside out.

"It's a robot!" tray yelled.

"After the real zeek!" Yoh said and started to run to the king of spirits.

"Finally, my little friend," Zeek said. "We're here!"

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"I'd like a cheeseburger from the dollar menu," Zeek said.

"Alright. That'll be one dollar and eight cents."

"ONE DOLLAR AND EIGHT CENTS!" Zeek rummages through his pockets. "But I only have one dollar."

"I'm sorry, but you have to spit out eight cents."

"I'll spit on you," Zeek shook his fist.

"Zeek," sheep guy said, "Yoh and his friends are at the King of spirits. We are walking away from it. We're going backwards."

"But, my friend," Zeek said, "the king of spirits is right next to us."

"What are you talking about? That's the king of burgers next to us."

Zeek looked behind him and there was a man signing autographs.

Zeek became mad so he ran out of the store (taking a burger with him) and ran to the king of spirits.

"Hey," yoh said. "Where is he?"

"Get off you stupid monkeys!" Zeek yelled. He got out of the forest and found Yoh and his friends standing next to the king of spirits.

"Yoh!" Zeek yelled madly. "I will be the king of shaman and of burgers!"

yoh: O.o

"I will make the dollar menu tax-included and I will kill the king of burgers!"

"Did someone call me?" king of burgers asked.

Zeek got so mad, he went to try to poke the king's two eyes like the three stuges, but failed because he stopped Zeek by putting his hand between his two attacking fingers. Zeek continued to keep poking him but failed.

"Zeek," sheep guy says…oh wait, I think his name is Opacho. "Stop making a fool of yourself."

Zeek says, "I'll kill the king of burgers."

Poke.

Poke.

Poke. Finally, one big poke lands on the king of burgers.

The king of burgers looks up at Zeek with a blank face, then says sarcastically, "Oh no! I'm dying! How can you have won?" then falls on the ground, faking a death.

"Ahahahaha! See Opacho? I am the king! Now, I will take his crown," Zeek took the paper crown. "Now, to take care of Yoh."

"Yoh," the cougar guy says, "you better stop him!"

"Yeah, dude," tray says. "You're up against a guy with a paper crown on his head. You better defeat him."

"and if you don't defeat him," anna said, "you'll pay the price by making your own meals!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yoh screamed after hearing this. "I'll have to win then! For the home cooked meals! For buying natural food, rather than dine out and eat grease! I will defeat Zeek!"

Zeek said, "Prepare! For I will get the King of Spirits!" Zeek goes into the blue flames. "Ow! Man it's hot in here!" He sees the King of Spirits and takes it by force.

The king of burgers starts to get up, but falls back down when Zeek comes out.

"Time to get rid of Yoh."

"Time? You never had time for me!" Yoh yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm your brother."

"yeah, a brother who wants to dominate the world instead of attending his brother's five year old birthday."

"I sent you a card with a present!" Zeek said.

"The card was for the president and the present was a bomb. Thanks a lot."

"Well brothers always stick together. I can see that –"

"brothers? You tried to eat me!" Yoh yelled.

"Was he delicious?" Anna stared at Yoh, wondering.

"Not only that, brother, but you're the one who –"

"Enough! We have to fight. It's the tradition." Zeek attacks.

Soon, Yoh is almost consumed by fire and everyone is sending out their own spirit bird stuff. Then a waitress came out from the forest and said, "Quick! For a limited time offer, the burgers are tax free!"

"You mean they're only one full dollar? No more or less?" the cougar asked.

"Yes!" The waitress ran back.

"A full dollar!" Zeek was so happy, he never noticed that he died a few seconds later.

Life resumed as it always does and Anna punished Yoh for giving her frozen food from the market. Until they saw the destiny star, which was actually a meteor heading for Earth.

Yeah, so tell me in a review how I did. All reviews are welcome. I didn't think it was that funny, though, but hey, sometimes authors can't judge what they write.


End file.
